


Move your body

by Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Fluff, Lime, M/M, Mpreg, Songfic, Thorki - Freeform, Top Loki
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina
Summary: Con mucho cariño para   AmbrelaKingEs un regalo parte del intercambio de fics de primavera de la página de Facebook de @SakkuraPrincessYaoiMe inspiró la canción de SIA "Move your body". Espero que sea de tu agrado





	1. Can´t you see? It´s you I´m watching

**Author's Note:**

> Con mucho cariño para AmbrelaKing
> 
> Es un regalo parte del intercambio de fics de primavera de la página de Facebook de @SakkuraPrincessYaoi
> 
> Me inspiró la canción de SIA "Move your body". Espero que sea de tu agrado

Odiaba Midgard.

Realmente odiaba ese lugar. La gente era tan simple, tan ordinaria, tan frágil... y él se estaba volviendo así, como ellos. La primera vez había ido para conquistar, para doblegar, para mostrar su poder y hacerlo extensivo a todo aquel ser que morara sobre esa superficie que no se comparaba en nada contra Asgard. Después, las siguientes ocasiones y tras haber sido perdonado bajo juramento de que a la menor provocación sería aniquilado sin piedad, solo iba para ver a su hermano, aquel que había quedado fascinado ante todo eso que él odiaba.

Seguía sin entender por qué aquel hombre de cabellos dorados como el sol y sonrisa franca y dulce, casi inocente, seguía fascinado por aquellas cosas que él encontraba tan banales, tan simples, tan ordinarias. Al principio, iba solo para molestarlo, para incomodarlo como en los buenos viejos tiempos, pero a últimas veces iba solo para estar más tiempo con él y para tratar de convencerlo inútilmente de regresar a tomar su lugar, pero aquel se rehusaba.

Había intentado de todo, desde la más sutil persuasión hasta la más directa de las confrontaciones, pero nada había dado resultado. Había usado cada uno de sus mejores argumentos, desde los más fuertes hasta los más simples. Había apelado incluso a esa parte sentimental que nunca había sentido ni lo había conmovido. Ni siquiera había usado la magia y tal vez ese sería el último recurso al que apelaría, pero no estaba seguro aún. Sin embargo, ya se estaba dando por vencido. Estaba a punto de renunciar. Estaba a punto de irse para siempre.

Loki trató de caminar entre esa multitud que salía de quién sabe dónde y parecía rodearlo siempre. Había tenido que usar muchos de sus poderes para lograr que la gente que estuviera cerca de él no pudiera reconocerlo y con ello, no quisieran cumplir por su propia mano la amenaza bajo la que estaba. Estaba harto. Estaba harto de tener que comportarse como uno más de ellos si es que aun quería verlo y saber que estaba bien. Estaba cansado de darse cuenta de que su hermano tenía más dignidad de la que él realmente poseía, y que, por más simples que fueran sus motivos, aquel parecía vivir tranquilamente y en paz con esa vida tan sencilla que a él no lo satisfacía. Loki estaba decidido a verlo una ultima vez y tratar de convencerlo, de decirle que, si no se iba con él, lo dejaría ahí para siempre. Jugaría esa carta pues sabía que pese a todo el daño que él mismo había causado, Thor aun querría verlo y Loki confiaba en que quizá, el amenazarlo con tomar distancia para siempre, tuviera el efecto que estaba esperando causar.

Llevaba un traje completamente negro. No soportaba ni siquiera traer puesta esa extraña ropa que debía usar para no ser catalogado como un raro y que a él le impedía hacer gala de su poder y de su rango. Debía mimetizarse y tratar de llevar una vida normal si es que aun quería seguir viéndolo, aunque fuera a breves lapsos. El cabello largo y negro suelto, como siempre, ofreciéndolo al viento de la gran ciudad. Su rostro, inamovible, duro, severo. La mirada, terrible.

Tocó aquel timbre. De haber querido, solo se hubiera aparecido y ya, pero debía guardar ciertas apariencias mientras estuviera en ese lugar. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que aquel molesto timbre anunciara su entrada. Una vez dentro de aquel lugar, cuyo aroma a humedad en el pasillo le causaba repugnancia, se dirigió a las escaleras. ¡Cómo odiaba tener que usarlas! Él, que estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, a hacer y deshacer a placer lo que quisiera, ahora tenía que ceñirse a ciertas formalidades por demás estúpidas y ordinarias. Si en él estuviera, nuevamente se habría arriesgado a hacer lo que quisiera, hasta llevarse a Thor en contra de su voluntad, pero no podía, no quería obligarlo. Miró aquella gastada puerta y tocó dos veces. Escuchó las carcajadas de aquel y apretó los labios. Últimamente se ponía nervioso ante ese sonido que le resultaba tan encantador.

—¡Hermano!

Se preparó mentalmente para ser estrujado por la descomunal fuerza de aquel niño que estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre. Fingió una sonrisa y pronto se alejó.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó mientras recorría despectivamente con la mirada aquel departamento.

—Sí. De hecho, ya iba de salida.

—Oh, ya veo. Puedo volver después—contestó Loki con suma decepción.

—Pero no importa, puedo ir después a buscar trabajo.

Loki caminó en silencio mientras miraba con desdén aquel lugar. Ni siquiera era digno de fungir como calabozo para el peor de los criminales de su verdadero hogar y seguía sin entender por qué Thor se ufanaba en querer vivir ahí, como un mortal cualquiera, siendo quién en realidad era. Buscó un lugar donde sentarse. Thor se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba frente a él. Hacía calor. Demasiado. Loki bajó la mirada pues aquella visión lo estaba trastornando.

—¿Y a qué debo tan feliz encuentro? —preguntó el rubio.

Loki tomó uno de los vasos vacíos que estaba cerca de él y pronto hizo aparecer una bebida.

—Sabes a lo que vengo.

Thor resopló y uno de los mechones de cabello que cubría su rostro se agitó.

—Lo sabía.

—Entonces —dijo Loki mientras jugueteaba con aquel vaso viendo el vaivén del líquido—, temo decirte que hoy quiero una respuesta definitiva. Esta es la última vez que vengo a pedírtelo.

Thor y Loki se miraron fijamente. Aquellos ojos azules lo tenían desquiciado. Esa era la verdad. No era solo el querer llevárselo solo por que sí. Era el anhelo calcinante de mirarlos fijamente para siempre y de caer rendido ante aquel poder que emanaba de ellos. Loki anhelaba llevarse a Thor para que ambos pudieran estar juntos en el lugar al que verdaderamente ambos pertenecían. Soñaba con noches juntos, con amanecer abrazados, fundidos en una sola piel, con pasar el tiempo completamente unidos. Eso era por lo que Loki anhelaba llevarse a Thor, lejos de ese lugar en el que sabía, muchas cosas eran imposibles y algunas cuantas eran vistas como un tabú.

El rubio sonrió al responder, sacando a Loki de sus pensamientos.

—Ya sabes cuál es, así que lamento que hayas perdido tu tiempo.

Loki estrujó el vaso hasta romperlo. Sabía que la sangre era solo una ilusión, pero quería causar alguna reacción en ese hombre que competía con él en terquedad.

—Hay un trono vacío.

—Ocúpalo tú. Siempre lo anhelaste y no hay nada que te lo impida. Creo que todos estarán de acuerdo.

Loki puso lo que serían los vidrios rotos en la mesa, para causar alguna reacción en Thor, pero se dio cuenta de que sus ilusiones ya no hacían mella en el rubio. El vaso seguía intacto en su mano.

—Ese trono es tuyo. A mí no me quieren y si regreso solo, van a matarme.

Thor suspiró. El sudor comenzaba a escurrir por su frente.

—Pues no puedo hacer nada.

—¡No quieres hacer nada! —contestó Loki alterado.

Thor se pasó la mano por la frente para secarse aquellas gotas de sudor.

—Estoy muy bien aquí. La vida es más divertida y hay cosas más interesantes, ni siquiera tengo que preocuparme si la gente puede o no resolver sus asuntos, bueno, algunos, pero por lo demás, hay tantas cosas que aprender de ellos, de cómo ha evolucionado su civilización y...

Los ojos verdes de Loki refulgieron de ira.

—¡Ni siquiera se le puede llamar civilización a este puñado de seres inferiores! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Tú no perteneces aquí! ¡Tú debes estar en...!

El calor era insoportable. Loki no terminó la frase cuando miró que Thor se quitaba la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Enmudeció ante la visión de ese torso tan bien cincelado, de aquella piel que ya había perdido su color natural y había adquirido un tono ligeramente bronceado, incitante.

—Pues haz lo que quieras. Yo me quedo en Midgard y tú al fin podrás ser rey. No te costará mucho trabajo engañarlos y hacerte pasar por mí. Ya lo has hecho antes.

Loki apretó los labios. Realmente estaba enojado.

—Bien. Si así lo quieres, así será. Me voy y creo que nunca más volveremos a vernos.

Se puso de pie. Era la visita más breve que hubiera hecho a ese lugar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando aquella voz lo detuvo.

—Aunque puedo cambiar mi parecer con una condición.

Loki volteó lentamente. Miró a Thor.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó cautelosamente.

—Sí —contestó el rubio mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Loki no perdió la oportunidad de admirar esa espalda gruesa y musculosa. Anhelaba acariciarla.

—¿Qué condición pones?

Thor se acercó con un par de cervezas. Le extendió una a su hermano, quien pronto hizo un gesto de desagrado al percibir el aroma de la cebada amarga.

—Que hoy mismo salgas conmigo a conocer los lugares que aquí tienen y que cuando volvamos a Asgard me prometas que volveremos aquí cada vez que a mí se me de la gana. Sus bares son lugares muy divertidos. No hay nada igual en ningún otro mundo.

Loki arqueó una ceja. No podía ser todo tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Y ya?

—Sí... Ah, una cosa más. Que nos llevemos tanta cerveza como se pueda y que todos los días mandes a alguien a traerla o lo hagas tú personalmente. Eso es por lo que no me voy, porque amo la cerveza. Sé que es una petición absurda pero eso es lo que pongo como condición.

El rubio se empezó a reír y Loki miró con cautela a Thor. Tal vez era parte de alguna broma, pero Thor jamás había sido del tipo que hacía bromas ni mentía. Era el epítome de la honestidad y la franqueza. Esa sonrisa y sus gestos lo delataban.

—Bien. Así será.

El rubio sonrió y Loki hizo un gesto de desagrado al darse cuenta de que Thor esperaba a que le diera el primer trago a esa bebida tan desagradable al gusto. Cuando lo hizo, escuchó las carcajadas de su hermano.

—¡Genial! —celebró Thor mientras de un trago vaciaba la botella.

—Pero nos vamos hoy mismo—dijo Loki tratando de no perder ese aire solemne.

Si era así de sencillo, cumpliría cada uno delos caprichos de Thor, por más burdos que estos fueran.


	2. I wanna be your muse, use my music

Thor se dirigió a su habitación. Pensó en seguir sin camiseta tanto tiempo como pudiera, pero el gesto severo de aquel al que aun llamaba "hermano", lo convenció de lo contrario. Últimamente sentía algo que no estaba bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Se ponía nervioso cuando veía a aquel delgado pero imponente hombre parado en el quicio de su puerta y le sostenía la mirada solamente para no delatarse ante él.

Se quitó los jeans y le gritó a Loki que se pusiera cómodo en lo que él tomaba una ducha. Empezó a desvestirse y por un momento quiso salir así, desnudo, exhibiendo su anatomía como si nada, pero sintió pudor. El solo hecho de imaginar sentir la mirada esmeralda sobre su cuerpo lo enloqueció. Sería más de lo que él pudiera soportar y no quería arruinarlo todo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de las verdaderas intenciones de Loki y aunque sabía en el fondo de que aquel hombre de cabellos negros, pudiera estar engañándolo, él quería postergar tanto como se pudieran sus encuentros. Finalmente, nada le garantizaba que, al aceptar irse a Asgard, aquel respetaría su palabra de dejarlo reinar ni que se resignaría a ser el segundo a cargo de ese trono. Loki nunca regalaba ninguna victoria ni ayudaba a que se consiguiera alguna sin tener algo a cambio.

Dudó. Tal vez haberse mostrado dispuesto a aceptar aquel retorno a su lugar natal, sería el peor error de todos, pero debía averiguarlo. Aun cuando todo fuera a salir mal y terminara apuñalado o encerrado eternamente en cualquier recóndito lugar del universo, Thor quería verlo como nunca y salir por lo menos una noche, en plan de diversión, tal y como había visto que la gente acostumbraba a hacerlo. Era todo lo que deseaba desde que se había quedado a vivir solo en esa gran ciudad: tratar de salir con su hermano a caminar por esas atestadas calles. Soñaba con ir a visitar algún centro nocturno o solo sentarse en una banca en el parque mientras sabía que su hermano aun estaba ahí. Ni siquiera él sabía por qué se seguía refiriendo a Loki como su hermano aun cuando ambos sabían que no lo eran. Ni siquiera él ya lo veía como tal cosa, empezaba a sentir algo que cimbraba su interior y que lo hacía imaginar situaciones que le parecían prohibidas, deliciosas.

Se sonrojó. A veces ni siquiera él podía evitar sentirse así, emocionado y ansioso, anhelante por algo que quizá nunca sucedería. Abrió la regadera y pronto el agua helada comenzó a calmar sus ansias. Mientras pasaba sus manos por su cuerpo, deseaba que fueran aquellas manos delgadas y firmes las que lo hicieran. Cerró los ojos, pero no podía dejar de imaginar a aquel entrando a la ducha para someterlo sin piedad. Por alguna extraña razón imaginaba que Loki sería quien tomara la iniciativa y le enseñara qué hacer y cómo debía hacerlo. Él solamente se dejaría llevar, él solamente estaría para rendirse a los apetitos de Loki. Thor solamente se dedicaría a cumplir sus deseos y de paso, de esa forma cumpliría los propios. Quería sentir aquella lengua húmeda y seguramente, experta lamer con lascivia sus labios. Quería sentir ese delgado cuerpo pegado al suyo, demostrándole cuán fuerte era en realidad. Quería que Loki lo poseyera y él solamente se dejaría llevar. Sintió un cosquilleo debajo de su vientre y no pudo evitar llevar una de sus manos para acariciarse. El agua helada había sido en vano. Algo hervía dentro de su ser y no podía contenerlo. Ya no más.

—¿Te importa si nos apuramos? Tengo planes de que hoy mismo te coronen o por lo menos mañana temprano.

Thor se detuvo justo ahí. El deseo había dado paso a la frustración.

—S-sí... ya voy... —respondió apenado.

Se mordió el labio mientras trataba de ahuyentar esa sensación por demás insoportable y deliciosa. Le habría encantado terminar, sentir que realmente sus caricias correspondían a las de aquel hombre cuyos gestos podían doblegarlo y dejarlo sin habla. Habría querido acariciarse pensando en Loki, pero escuchar esa voz imperativa, solo lo puso más nervioso. Salió con el cuerpo mojado y escogió lo que consideró, sería una vestimenta adecuada para aquel momento. Finalmente, estaba seguro de no poder competir con aquel porte tan imponente. No tenía intenciones de opacarlo, solamente quería ir a juego y de ser posible, tratar de llamar su atención aunque fuera un poco.

Cuando salió, Loki estaba sentado y se veía sumamente molesto.

—Estoy listo...— Thor sonrió como si con eso pudiera tranquilizarlo, pero Loki seguía inamovible.

Thor salió primero, sin poder decir nada que atenuara la tensión. Los nervios lo estaban devorando.

—Yo te sigo. No tengo idea de a dónde deseas ir y no conozco esta ciudad, si es que puede decírsele así.

El atardecer iba cayendo y los tonos naranjas y rojizos solo hacían resaltar la pálida piel de Loki. Thor sentía que su corazón iba a reventar. Comenzó a caminar y sintió por un momento que Loki ya no iba con él. Volteó y se dio cuenta de que iba solo. Se detuvo tratando de mirar a su alrededor, pero Loki ya no estaba.

—¿Todavía caes con esa después de tantos años?

Volteó hacia la dirección de la que aquella voz provenía. Miró la sonrisa burlona de aquel y sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

—Creo que sí —respondió apenado.

Loki lo esperó y Thor se estremeció cuando lo sintió caminar al lado suyo. Juraría que, si pudiera moverse solo un poco, podría rozar el hombro de su hermano. Trató de distraerse y pronto estuvieron frente a una fachada.

—Podemos iniciar aquí y después, te llevaré a otro lugar y...

La mirada de Loki lo paralizó.

—¿Traes dinero o tengo que hechizar a quien nos atienda?

El rubio buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cartera y se la mostró.

—Sí, sí traigo.

—Bien. Yo solo vine para acompañarte y eso es todo lo que haré. Después, sólo te irás conmigo.

La manera tan indiferente con la que Loki se conducía lo ponía nervioso. Nunca sabría bien qué era lo que podría complacer a ese hombre. Entraron a ese bar tan discreto y pronto se hizo un lugar en la barra. El bar-tender le sonrió y pronto le llevó la primera ronda.

—He de advertirte que aquí, nuestro cuerpo se altera un poco y pues...

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Loki mientras miraba con desagrado la bebida que les habían puesto frente a ellos.

—Que si te excedes con la bebida, puedes sufrir las consecuencias... No es como en Asgard.

—Mmm. Lo tomaré en cuenta, ya que, al parecer, tú sabes más que yo de este —dijo mientras miraba con aire desdeñoso el lugar— mundo.

Thor se desabrochó el saco que llevaba puesto. No había querido verse formal, pero dada la forma en la que Loki iba vestido, no quería desentonar. Tal vez con algo de suerte, la gente pensaría que eran dos oficinistas que acababan de salir y habían ido por un trago para relajarse un poco. Si algo había aprendido, era que ese era un punto de reunión para la gente que tenía una vida ordinaria y que justamente en ese día de la semana, a esa hora, comenzaban a llegar los demás. Eso sería algo que extrañaría de irse a Asgard: la simpleza con la que la gente daba rienda suelta a los complejos problemas ocasionados por la vida que llevaban. Extrañaría sentirse fascinado por la sencillez de la vida que muchos llevaban ahí, por las cosas tan ordinarias que siempre hacían. Pero haría lo que fuera con tal de seguir a Loki, aun caer ante sus engaños de buena gana. Haría lo que fuera por sentir la cercanía y frialdad de ese hombre que cada vez que lo miraba, parecía poder adivinar algunos de sus pensamientos... o al menos, eso le gustaba pensar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Loki.

Thor volteó y sonrió.

—Sí, es solo que...

La mirada esmeralda se posó expectante en él. Thor no supo qué decir.

—Puedes venir cuando gustes, en eso quedamos y si quieres, fírmalo como un decreto real. Yo me ceñiré a eso, Su Majestad.

Thor sintió que el rubor cubría su rostro. Bebió apuradamente su bebida y pidió otra ronda. Después de un rato, perdió la cuenta y el mareo era evidente. La música cada vez le parecía muy lenta y a pesar de eso, tenía ganas de bailar. Pronto el bar estaba lleno y supo que era la hora en la que todos iban ahí.

—Vamos a otro lado —dijo mientras sacaba su cartera, pero Loki fue más rápido.

—Si vienes conmigo, ¿en serio crees que necesitamos dejar dinero real? No seas tonto.

Thor se carcajeó.

—Bien, tú mandas —contestó esperando que Loki pudiera entender la intención que escondía su repuesta.

Cuando se puso de pie, sintió que todo le daba vueltas y el brazo de Loki lo sostuvo firmemente. Se sintió avergonzado de su torpeza.

—Veo que es cierto lo que dijiste. No necesito beber mucho para darme cuenta de los estragos que las bebidas de este mundo pueden causar en alguien como tú.

Thor sonrió. Si de verdad quería confesarse con Loki, lo mejor sería mostrar algo de prudencia, pero no podía.

—Bien, te prometo que me voy a moderar...

—Cómo gustes. Es tu ultima noche en Midgard y quiero que estés feliz. Aunque regresemos, quiero que esta ultima noche aquí, sea especial para ti.

Thor se atrevió a tomar a Loki de la mano y por un momento agradeció que hubiera tanta gente abarrotándose y que eso le permitiera pegar un poco su cuerpo al de su hermano. ¡Cuánta vergüenza le causaba seguir pensando en Loki como eso, cuando en realidad él ya lo veía como algo más! Sin embargo, al parecer, Loki seguía siendo el mismo tipo ventajoso, aprovechado e indiferente que había sido toda su vida. Ni siquiera en ese momento, Thor pudo sentir que algo de camaradería había surgido en ellos. Loki estaba con él, pero Thor podía sentir su rechazo y la impaciencia en él. Realmente, Loki había ido para llevárselo a como diera lugar y era obvio que era lo único que le importaba, pero Thor solo quería seguir creyendo que Loki sentía algo por él.

—¿Qué sigue?

La voz de Loki lo trajo de vuelta. Thor trató de fingir entereza.

—Solo sígueme. Vamos a ponerle algo de ritmo a esto.


	3. And let me be your rythm tonight

Loki miró con sorpresa el lugar al que entraron. Estaba más lleno de gente que el anterior. Ni siquiera conocía qué tipo de música era esa. Le parecía muy estridente, pero de alguna forma y sin que él pudiera explicárselo, le daban ganas de bailar. Nunca lo había hecho, pero entre sus múltiples talentos, estaba el de aprender rápido e imitar lo que fuera. Thor iba delante de él. Loki no dejaba de mirar esa espalda tan maravillosa que aun cubierta con ese saco, parecía invitar a muchas cosas. Seguía pensando en la visión de la tarde, cuando vio a Thor encaminarse por un par de bebidas que detestaba. No le gustaba el alcohol. Evitaba todo aquello que embotara sus sentidos.

Casi todo.

Finalmente, su droga favorita era ver a Thor, aunque fuera de vez en cuando. Eso era realmente adictivo.

Cuando pudieron hacerse un lugar dentro de ese lugar, bastó con que Loki mirara a la gente que ocupaba uno de los reservados para que la gente que estaba ahí, se levantara inmediatamente, sin protestar y les dejara el espacio libre. Thor se dio cuenta.

—Gracias, la verdad es que pensaba pedírtelo —apenas escuchó la voz de Thor bajo aquella música tan fuerte.

Loki sonrió.

—Adelante. Haz lo tuyo.

Thor se sentó y Loki se colocó a cierta distancia. Quería seguir mirando ese porte tan varonil que Thor poseía y que pese a toda la dureza y rudeza que su imagen proyectaba, Loki sabía que era un verdadero dulce. No importaba que el rubio fuera más alto y corpulento que él, la nobleza le manaba de los poros y él se moría por saborear esa miel, esa dulzura, por poseer esa ingenuidad que aun guardaba para sí.

Ese era el motivo que lo había impulsado a pedirle que se fuera con él. Esa era la verdadera razón. Quería tenerlo para él solo, anhelaba la castidad, la pureza, la inocencia, la inexperiencia del rubio pues aun cuando hubiera demostrado su fiereza en más de mil y un batallas, Loki sabía perfectamente que Thor era la encarnación de la virtud, era la viva imagen de la pureza y eso lo había vuelto loco. No le interesaba el trono. No quería las riquezas ni el poder de Asgard. Quería el tesoro más grande que existiera en este y los otros ocho mundos restantes, en todo el universo. Quería saberse poseedor de esa joya tan única, tan perfecta... lo demás ya no le importaba.

Tal vez si se hubiera decidido, lo habría hecho suyo mucho tiempo atrás, pero por primera vez deseaba jugar limpio y bajo las reglas. Deseaba saber que era mutuo, que el ansia era correspondida, pero no estaba seguro. Necesitaba seguir trabajando lento pero seguro para obtener lo que tanto añoraba. Quería que Thor estuviera de acuerdo aun cuando ni siquiera Loki estaba seguro de que podría corresponderle.

Llamó al camarero con la mirada y pronto lo tuvo sirviéndoles dos copas de burbujeante champán. Era lo único que le gustaba de Midgard. Levantó con delicadeza una copa y le dio la otra a Thor. Se las ingenió para que el sonido tan estridente no los molestara.

—Hagamos un brindis cruzado, por el futuro Rey de Asgard.

Thor sonrió. Pudo escucharlo claramente, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos.

—¿Sabes que cuando sea rey, te prohibiré usar tus poderes? Aquí funcionan, pero no puedes hacerlo toda la vida, a menos que yo te lo pida expresamente.

Loki sonrió.

—Lo que Su Alteza Real demande. Pero debes reconocer que de otra forma no podía escucharte bien.

Thor sonrió. Loki rozó a propósito el brazo de su hermano y lo forzó sutilmente a que levantara la copa y la pegara a sus labios.

—Por el nuevo Rey de Asgard.

—Por el Príncipe de Asgard, porque tú reinarás conmigo.

Loki sonrió y se estremeció al sentir las burbujas recorrer su paladar. Habría deseado que la bebida con la que Thor empezaba a dejar humedecer sus labios, fuera depositada directamente en su boca. Hubiera deseado que aquel exquisito néctar que era su saliva, lo embriagara más que aquella ordinaria bebida. Hubiera matado por sentir el gusto suave y delicado de Thor en su boca. Eso era todo lo que él quería. Pero las cosas eran distintas y él tenía que ceñirse a esas formalidades que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Apresuró su bebida y pronto pidió otra botella y tantas como pudo beber para darse valor. Sabía que en Midgard la gente acostumbraba a seguir ciertos rituales y él quería hacer lo que correspondiera con tal de seguir el juego, de disfrutar la antesala de lo que podía pasar. Pronto, sintió el cosquilleo y la desfachatez que preceden a la embriaguez verdadera. Sintió que sus inhibiciones comenzaban a desvanecerse y a dejar que sus verdaderos anhelos vieran la luz. Su cuerpo pronto comenzó a moverse cadenciosamente sin que él pudiera evitarlo. No quería hacerlo.

—Enséñame lo que has aprendido aquí en Midgard —reclamó.

—Pero no soy muy bueno, no lo sé hacer bien... —respondió apenado Thor.

Loki lo miró fijamente. Aun en la penumbra, aquellos hermosos ojos azules refulgían. Loki superó la varonil barbilla del rubio.

—Apuesto a que eres mejor de lo que tú crees.

Sujetó a Thor del brazo y lo levantó. Lo llevó a aquella atestada pista de baile y agradeció que la gente no les dejara espacio alguno. El rubio estaba mareado. Miro aquellos carnosos labios dibujar una sonrisa y Loki no pudo evitar lamer los suyos. Miró que Thor empezaba a tratar de moverse cadenciosamente según las notas de aquella canción. Loki no quería aprender a bailar, solamente quería perderse en el éxtasis de contemplarlo, de admirar lo que mas amaba y deseaba en la vida.

La gente los empujaba uno contra el otro y Loki vio la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscando. Echó la cabeza para atrás, extasiado, anhelante, ansioso. Loki se dio cuenta de que Thor no se apartaba tampoco. Tal vez eso era la señal que necesitaba para poder dar el siguiente paso. Se pegó aún más al cuerpo de Thor y aunque por un momento pensó que el rubio lo rechazaría, sonrió complacido al darse cuenta de que ambos cuerpos se sincronizaban en esa danza que pedía a gritos ser consumada en otro lugar.

Thor levantó un poco los brazos y Loki se aprestó a colocarse en medio de ellos, para reducir la cercanía entre ambos y sin decir más, rodeó con uno de sus brazos el cuerpo de Thor, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo. Thor sonrió nerviosamente y Loki se dio cuenta. Sin poder evitarlo, se mordió el labio, imaginando que haría lo propio con esa boca que se le ofrecía tan sensual e ingenuamente al mismo tiempo.

Podía sentir el movimiento de la cadera de aquel y pronto imaginó la gloria de saberla moviéndose bajo su cuerpo o encima, como fuera. Esa cadencia sería lo mejor que podría experimentar en toda su vida. Se lamió los labios obscenamente solo de imaginar esa escena que probablemente sería consumada: ambos juntos, sus cuerpos rozándose, él deleitándose ante aquella suave piel, sus dedos enredándose en aquellos hilos dorados que al fin serían suyos. La mirada embotada de ambos, expresando todo el éxtasis que emanaría de un momento así, tan íntimo.

Loki se atrevió a posar su olfato cerca de aquel cuello que, aunque grueso, era vulnerable y ofrecía el aroma más voluptuoso jamás creado. Podía sentir la respiración entrecortada de Thor y lo atribuyó a esa cercanía, a ese desgaste físico que apenas empezaba. Loki sonrió al darse cuenta de que no sería tan complicado como él creería.

Ya no había tiempo para contemplaciones ni miramientos. Loki se moría de ganas de hacerle el amor a Thor a como diera lugar.


	4. Poetry on your body

Loki recordaba vívidamente cada momento. Incluso cuando Thor estuvo a punto de perder el control y pedir más champán, pero él se había negado a cumplirle ese capricho. A cambio, bailó toda la noche con él. Lo quería tan consciente como se pudiera, aún dentro de esa embriaguez que los envolvía a ambos. Sabía que, de haber querido, ya estarían en Asgard y todos estarían apuntándole con lanzas o sus mejores y más letales armas y estarían recibiendo con vítores y jubilo a Thor, pero el estado en el que ambos se encontraban, pedía otra clase de medidas.

Tuvo que detenerse.

Estaban frente al quicio de esa puerta y aunque Thor ya estaba mejor que unas horas antes, le pidió que se controlara, que no dejara que sus risas alertaran al vecindario. Loki estaba algo mareado, pero aun era consciente del lugar en el que estaban.

El frío viento de la madrugada les había ayudado un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Thor se recargó en su hombro y Loki lo sostuvo.

—¿Nos iremos ya? —preguntó el rubio.

Loki lo miró. Se atrevió a acercar su boca palpitante y húmeda a aquel rostro enrojecido. Se contuvo.

—Tal vez. Todo depende de...

Thor sonrió.

—¿De qué?

Loki lo miró.

—Entremos.

Thor abrió la puerta y Loki caminó detrás de él. Entraron a ese departamento que no tenía nada que ver con aquel glorioso lugar al que ambos pertenecían. Thor encendió la luz y se quitó el saco. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre uno de los sillones y Loki seguía de pie, contemplándolo. Pronto el rubio comenzó a cerrar los ojos y Loki se acercó lentamente.

—¿Thor?

El rubio no respondió. Su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Loki se acercó más a él.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación?

Loki miró que Thor no se movía. Acarició suavemente su rostro, sintiendo el roce áspero de su barba y se deleitó pensando en cómo aquel aspecto duro contrastaba con la delicadeza que sólo él conocía. Se apresuró a besar su frente delicadamente. El otro ni siquiera se movió. La decepción se hizo evidente en el rostro de Loki. Se dio la vuelta. Tal vez las cosas no sucederían como él las estaba planeando desde las últimas horas.

—¿Por qué te vas?

La voz de Thor era ronca, adormilada.

Loki giró lentamente.

—Creí que estabas agotado y que querías dormir. Te dejo descansar. Mañana vendré por ti y tienes que cumplir tu palabra. Yo cumplí con lo que te prometí.

Thor se levantó

—¿Por qué te vas? Creí que te quedarías conmigo.

Loki sonrió.

— Mañana nos espera un día muy intenso. La verdad no creo poder estar contigo a la vista de todos... sabes que no soy bienvenido en ningún lugar. Quizá tenga que ocultarme hasta que sea lo prudente o hacer uso de alguno de mis encantamientos.

Thor se empezó a reír.

—¿De tus encantamientos o de tus encantos?

Loki lo miró con atención. Thor comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Loki se lamió los labios.

—Descansa, Thor. Buenas noches.

Loki se encaminó hacia la puerta y giró la perilla. Tal vez iba demasiado rápido. Cerró los ojos. Apenas podía contener esa ansiedad de acercarse y arrebatarle un beso al rubio. Deseaba morder esos labios tan sensuales y carnosos, pero no se atrevía, tal vez no fuera lo correcto. Todo lo que había pensado simplemente se había desvanecido. La realidad era inevitable. Se estremeció cuando sintió que Thor acariciaba delicadamente su brazo.

—No te vayas. Quédate. Quédate conmigo.

Loki volteó y sujetó el rostro de Thor con ambas manos. Acercó su rostro y sintió que el otro se estremeció cuando al fin pudo adivinar lo que seguiría.

—¿Realmente sabes lo que quiero? ¿Tienes idea de cuál es el verdadero motivo de mi insistencia por llevarte lejos de aquí?

Pronto la respiración de Thor se agitó. Este bajó la mirada. Su voz había sido como un susurro.

—¿Es lo mismo que yo anhelo?

Loki sonrió y sin dudarlo ni un instante, acercó sus húmedos y finos labios a aquella boca tan voluptuosa. Lo besó. Lo besó con delicadeza, con calma, saboreando al fin aquel néctar que manaba de esos labios tan suaves. Thor estaba inmóvil y Loki adivinó la inexperiencia en aquel que era el más fiero de los guerreros que pudiera recordar. Se detuvo un momento para ver esos ojos azules que lucían ansiosos, expectantes, llenos de curiosidad. Loki volvió a besar esa boca que tanta tentación le había causado desde hacía muchas lunas y sin perder más tiempo, pronto bajó sus manos para acercar aquel cuerpo al suyo. No quería el ímpetu ni el frenesí de unas horas antes. Deseaba poder recrearse tanto como pudiera en ese momento, en esa cercanía. Al fin lo estaba logrando.

Se apartó un poco para cerrar la puerta y ágilmente, tomó a Thor entre sus brazos y lo llevó camino a aquella habitación al fondo. Iba extasiado mirando al rubio, aquel hombre que en esos momentos era la viva imagen de la inocencia y la expectativa. Con delicadeza lo posó sobre la cama y se colocó encima de él. Sintió su propio cuerpo ser abrasado por la emoción del momento y sin dejar de besarlo, pronto sintió las manos de Thor empezar a acariciarlo con cierta ansiedad y lascivia.

Loki siguió dando rienda suelta a sus ímpetus, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ser delicado. Deseaba que esa vez fuera inolvidable, que sus apetitos fueran saciados, pero con cierta prudencia. Habría querido arrancarle la ropa con solo chasquear los dedos, pero quería seguir sintiendo esa agonía que precedía al verdadero festín. Empezó a desabotonar con cuidado la estorbosa camisa que separaba sus manos del suave tacto de la piel de Thor. Desabrochó con cuidado y presteza el cinturón que aun ceñía y resguardaba celosamente lo que él quería admirar. Empezó a dejar caer su cuerpo sobre aquel que estaba esperando al suyo. Solamente interrumpió el casi eterno beso para empezar a desnudarse, dándose tiempo para ver la impaciencia en el rostro de Thor. Aun con la sutil luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche, podía ver perfectamente el nerviosismo en el rostro del rubio.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Loki sintiendo que el aire le faltaba.

Thor asintió. Sus rubios cabellos parecían rayos de sol sobre esa vulgar almohada. Loki empezó a sentir que el calor lo envolvía. Cuando sintió el roce de la bronceada piel contra la suya, se estremeció como nunca. Thor jadeó suavemente y Loki empezó a acariciar con delicadeza la suave piel expuesta. Se colocó sobre aquel cuerpo que empezaba a agitarse al simple roce de las yemas de sus dedos. Loki se dio cuenta de lo que su sutil toque ocasionaba en el cuerpo de Thor y sonrió. Habría querido capturar para siempre ese momento. Volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez pasando su lengua sobre los labios entreabiertos, y después, fue trazando un camino húmedo sobre el cuello de Thor hasta llegar a su clavícula y se perdió ahí, dejando pequeñas marcas que sabía, lucirían como advertencia, como una mera declaración de que ese cuerpo ya le pertenecía. Sintió que el cuerpo de Thor se retorcía debajo del suyo y que las manos de éste lo buscaban ansiosamente.

Aquellos dedos firmes se enredaron en los negros y largos cabellos y Loki sonrió cuando sintió la desesperación de Thor al jalarlo.

—Tranquilo, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos...

Thor sonrió. Loki regresó a la boca de Thor y la devoró ansioso, sintiendo que era él quien no podía contenerse más. Sus besos eran apasionados y escuchó un gemido suave cuando comenzó a friccionar su ardiente vientre sobre aquella piel suave que se le ofrecía inexperta. El rostro de Thor estaba ruborizado a causa de la notable y creciente excitación.

—Eres hermoso. Nadie podría haber creado un poema tan bello como lo eres tú —le dijo Loki sin dejar de besarlo.

Thor sonrió. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que Loki había visto en toda su vida. Comenzó a llevar su mano hacia la húmeda rigidez de Thor y empezó a acariciarla suavemente. Thor jadeó y Loki supo que al fin lo tenía donde lo quería. Él mismo se sintió excitado al percibir entre sus dedos aquella pegajosa humedad y sin dudarlo, pronto comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a aquella fuente de placer. Pasó su lengua húmeda sobre aquella punta enrojecida y lamió delicadamente cada milímetro hasta empezar a introducir aquella rígida parte en su boca.

—¡Loki! —escuchó gritar al rubio mientras sentía las manos de aquel jalar con desesperación sus largos cabellos. Comenzó a lamer y a succionar delicadamente, deleitándose con aquella piel ardiente y suave. Ambos estaban enloquecidos.

Siguió entregado a su faena hasta que sintió que, de seguir haciéndolo así, el éxtasis no estaría consumado como él lo había soñado tantas veces. Subió suavemente por el cuerpo de su amante y empezó a separar aquellas hermosas y bien torneadas piernas. Besó ansioso esos muslos y sonrió al darse cuenta del estremecimiento que aquellos juguetones mordiscos causaban en el cuerpo inexperto de Thor.

Siguió haciendo aquello mientras con una mano, empezaba a acariciar aquella delicada parte que en unos momentos lo llevaría a él y a Thor a la gloria. Sintió que Thor no podría soportarlo más y sin querer hacerlo, tuvo que separarse un poco y buscar en el saco que llevaba puesto, un pequeño frasco. El aroma era enervante y la textura era lo que necesitaba. Pudo ver el rostro ansioso de Thor mientras él dejaba que aquella aceitosa sustancia llenara sus dedos. Con delicadeza, fue introduciendo uno y aunque no quería lastimarlo, sabía que era inevitable que su amado experimentara cierta molestia. Loki volvió a besar aquellos rosados labios mientras podía sentir la incomodidad que aquel toque causaba en su cuerpo.

—D-despacio... —suplicó Thor mientras miraba a Loki.

—Shht, tranquilo, no te haré daño —dijo en el tono más amable que pudo encontrar.

Aquella resistencia fue cediendo paso a un creciente y raro placer. Loki podía darse cuenta, pues, aunque Thor seguía aferrándose a su espalda, ya no era con la ansiedad y el temor inicial.

—Quiero hacerte mío —dijo Loki entre besos—. Quiero hacerte mío para siempre.

Thor correspondió con un beso dulce. Loki estaba fascinado ante la dulzura con la que Thor se entregaba. Después, introdujo otro dedo más mientras acariciaba la suave y delicada piel que rodeaba aquella zona que estaba a punto de ser sometida a sus intenciones iniciales. Loki había pasado noches de insomnio pensando en ese momento.

—C-con cuidado... es mi primera...

Loki sonrió ante aquella confesión. Él ya lo sabía.

—No tengas miedo. Eres lo más hermoso y delicado que existe en este y todos los universos.

Thor clavó sus dedos en la delgada espalda de Loki cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de iniciar. Cerró los ojos y Loki continuó besándolo hasta que poco a poco retiró sus dedos mientras comenzaba a acercar su impaciente y palpitante rigidez hacia el cuerpo inexperto de Thor. Un gemido y la forma en la que Thor se estremeció le indicó a Loki que estaba causando reacciones por demás inesperadas en aquel cuerpo tan hermosamente creado.

Estaba a punto de someter a un dios.

Thor arqueó la espalda cuando sintió a Loki dentro suyo. No pudo evitar jadear con molestia. Era un dolor punzante pero ciertamente placentero. Sintió que Loki acariciaba con delicadeza su frente, al tiempo que esta se perlaba de sudor. Sentía algo de dolor, pero realmente se moría de ganas por continuar, por saber que se estaba entregando por primera vez a aquel hombre que tenía el poder de doblegarlo.

El anhelado vaivén comenzó. Loki estaba encima suyo guiando sus movimientos con su ímpetu, con sus embestidas, con el ardiente ritmo y vigor en su vientre. Thor se aferró a esa espalda como si no existiera nada mas en el mundo. Sus caderas estaban en perfecta sincronía y Thor poco a poco se fue relajando, se fue entregando a ese delicioso arrebato. El frenesí, la lujuria, la ternura. Todo al mismo tiempo. Thor buscó con urgencia y avidez la boca de Loki para besarla, para saborear aquella saliva dulce y liquida que era mucho mejor que cualquier otro néctar que hubiera bebido antes. Lo enloquecía. Sentía cierto morbo de saber que estaba entregándose a aquel hombre que muchas veces había visto como su hermano y en algunas otras, como un enemigo declarado. Ahora era su amante.

Sonrió al sentir su propio cuerpo, su erección frotarse contra el vientre experto de Loki. Sintió que el placer lo envolvía y se apresaba su cuerpo. Pronto, sin poder evitarlo, sintió que el cansancio llegaba, que no podría soportarlo más. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se encontró con aquella mirada esmeralda, llena de lujuria.

—¡Eres mío, Thor! ¡Eres mío!

Una serie de gemidos entrecortados fueron toda la respuesta del rubio. Loki sonrió.

—¡S-sí! ¡Sí!

La mirada de Thor era suplicante, llena de ansia, pero Loki aun sabía que aun cuando su amante terminara primero, él debía continuar. Miró que Thor frunció el ceño al tiempo que se mordía el labio. Se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de llegar, lo sintió justo cuando Thor empezó a friccionar con desesperación su rigidez hacia su vientre y Loki embistió con mayor profundidad, con cierta violencia. Quería derramarse dentro de Thor, quería sentir aquel éxtasis líquido mojar su vientre para él continuar.

No tardó mucho.

Esa respiración agitada, esos dedos rasguñando su espalda. Era el éxtasis irresistible, imparable. 

—¡Ah, ah, ah!

Loki sintió el cuerpo de Thor retorcerse, tensarse y después sintió ese líquido dulce empapar su vientre. Miró con placer el rostro cansado y extasiado de Thor. Supo que había terminado.

Loki no dejó de acometer, no dejó de embestir con furia, con ritmo hasta que él mismo sintió que ese cosquilleo insoportable empezaba a estallar en algún punto que no podía reconocer. La intensidad con la que su cuerpo se movía sin poderlo contener eran el indicio.

Sujetó a Thor con más fuerza de la habitual y solo se rindió hasta que él mismo sintió que al fin alcanzaba la gloria. Después, el insoportable pero delicioso sopor que anunciaban el cansancio más placentero que pudiera existir.


	5. Epílogo

Loki estaba vistiendo sus mejores galas. Podía sentir las miradas de incomodidad de los presentes. Lady Sif y los otros guerreros lo miraban como si quisieran matarlo, pero era imposible que pudieran hacer algo bajo esas circunstancias. Ya no más. Loki podía andar a placer y voluntad por Asgard sin que nadie pudiera impedirle nada.

La ceremonia había comenzado. Thor estaba nervioso y Loki se apresuró a sujetarlo de la mano para tranquilizarlo. Mientras esperaba a que terminaran de pronunciar aquellas palabras, comenzó a imaginar lo que habría de seguir. Asintió cuando escuchó aquellas palabras con las que oficialmente estaba siendo nombrado Rey consorte y como tal debía recibir todos los honores y consideraciones que existieran bajo aquellos rígidos protocolos reales. Los presentes se vieron forzados a aplaudir y a celebrar con ovaciones aquel nuevo nombramiento. Thor volteó a verlo y Loki se acercó lenta y delicadamente a él para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

—Te ves hermoso así.

Thor se ruborizó. Loki tomó a Thor del brazo y lo llevo lentamente hacia el palco real para que los dos, ya envestidos como los reyes de aquel lugar, saludaran a sus súbditos. Thor aún se veía nervioso, pero Loki lo acercó a su cuerpo mientras recordaba la ocasión en la que después de haber pasado su primera noche con Thor, solo se había dedicado a esperar aquel llamado que era obvio seguiría con el paso de los días. Fueron meses, pero esperó pacientemente. Sabía que eso era lo que aceleraría la huida de Midgard sin que Thor se opusiera. Allá era imposible, pero en Asgard era algo normal.

Loki posó una de sus manos sobre aquel prominente vientre que delataba el por qué los hijos de Odín habían vuelto inesperadamente a Asgard.

El primero en volver fue Thor y si bien Sif, Frandal, Hogun, Volstagg y Heimdall le habían brindado su apoyo incondicional en cuanto se los dijo, fueron los labios del rubio quienes dijeron que era necesario que el siguiente heredero al trono, creciera al lado de su padre. Loki regresó en cuanto vio que aquellos cuatro guerreros y hasta el fiero guardián, dieron con su paradero. Ni siquiera lo llevaron como prisionero de guerra, sino que, aun tragándose su coraje y su sorpresa, lo buscaron y trataron conforme a los mandatos reales. Loki sonrió al verlos arrodillados ante él en esa ocasión y solamente los siguió con aire triunfal.

En ese momento, mientras escuchaban los gritos de júbilo de la gente, Thor solamente lo miraba con expectación y Loki se apresuró a besarlo.

—Te juro que yo no sabía que podía...

Loki se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar. ¿Quién lo diría?

Thor sonrió y Loki miró con ternura a aquel hombre que le había robado el corazón. Se acercó para susurrarle al oído dulces promesas de amor.

—¿Qué nombres elegiremos? —preguntó Thor mientras agitaba la mano saludando a los presentes.

—No lo sé. Creo que solo nos queda esperar para saber qué será porque no sé tú, pero yo quiero que sea sorpresa.

Thor sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente. Loki lo abrazó mientras escuchaba que la multitud aplaudía enloquecida. Al menos esas muestras de afecto de sus súbditos no eran una ilusión. Eso era tan real como lo que estaba sucediendo.

Había días en los que se sentía culpable de haberlo hecho así, de forma deliberada, pues aun cuando luchaba contra su propia ambición, también era cierto que sus sentimientos hacia Thor eran sinceros. Loki era el único que sabía qué debía hacer para asegurar su lugar en el trono y si bien desde antes ya se había enamorado perdidamente de aquel hombre rubio de ojos azules, el saber que podía sembrar vida en su vientre para asegurar su futuro de una buena vez era la otra parte de su plan.

Finalmente, él no podía negar ni evitar su propia naturaleza. Tal vez cuando al fin viera el pequeño y frágil rostro de la vida que había sembrado en el vientre de Thor, podría desprenderse de esa ambición malsana que siempre lo había caracterizado. Sin embargo, aun tenia algunas semanas para comportarse como lo que era: un ambicioso, calculador y frío estratega que siempre había soñado con tenerlo todo.


End file.
